Bayville: Altered Destinies
by DisgracedN7
Summary: After Clark's return From Metropolis his family is forced from the farm. After Clark's mistakes cause him everything destiny intervines and sets Clark down a new path. Is this a new beginning of a legendary hero or his plumet into darkness?
1. Chapter 1

-Just one quick thing before I begin, dates, I'm realigning dates to correspond with real life so I can keep better track, For example, instead of Clark being in Highschool back in the early 2000's, It'll be 2015-

[Smallville, Kansas,september 29th: 2015]

Clark stands there, looking out the window of the Kent barn's loft. He always felt at peace here, It was a place where he could think in solitude and escape many of his problems for a short while. Today was different though, clear evidence as seen by the many boxes filled with his family's stuff down in the driveway below. Clark couldn't help but blame himself. His family would have to leave the farm soon because of the bank's foreclosure, if he had been here for the last three months, he felt that the farm could have produced enough to stay in his father's hands, but instead he had spent his summer rampaging through Metropolis.

"Clark! Come help your father finish loading up the truck Before you head for school!" The voice of Martha Kent could be heard from below.

Clark sighs, with only a few hours left before they left, he saw no reason why he should have to go to the one place that was filled with things...or rather people he would rather forget right now, especially Lana Lang."Coming mom!" He speeds out of the loft and through the barn doors. He doesn't slow down as he loads up the moving truck they had rented."Done!" He says as he finally slows down.

His father walks up beside his mother."Thank you son, now you're going to be late for school."

"What's the point dad? It's not like it actually matters at this point."

"You're going son."

Clark rolls his eyes."Fine, bye." A blur can be seen racing off to the house, most likely to grab his bag, and again speeding in the direction of the high school."The elder Kents walk back to the house to finish packing.

[Smallville high, Lunch time]

"So. you really are leaving then." Asked clark's dark skinned friend Pete as He, Clark, and their friend Chloe roamed around the hallways after eating their lunch.

"Looks that way Pete."

"Well that sucks!" Chloe added her own two cents. She looks up at his face."We'll miss you farmboy."

"Yeah who's gonna be here to save Chloe's ass every other day?" Pete speaks again, causing Chloe to snicker.

"I'm sure she'll find some way to stay out of trouble won't you?"Clark looks down upon chloe, returning her gaze. They continue walking, talking about nothing really, just basking in what time they had left together. Eventually the bell rings and the three part ways, saying what could very well be their last goodbye.

[smallville high just after last period]

"Lana, can we talk?" Clark asks with a hint of fear as he walks up to her as she slams her locker shut.

She closes her eyes, breathes in, opens them, and turns to face Clark."Nothing much to talk about Clark." She starts to walk away.

Clark follows in persuit."Look, I just wanted to apologise…"

Lana stops, turns around and smacks his cheek."You always apologise but nothing ever changes." she says, a bit haughtily."You know Clark, you leaving is the best news i've had in a while, goodbye clark." Lana was still massively angry at clark for leaving over the summer and in her books, her and clark were through, forgotten history.

Clark stands there speechless watching her walk out the front double doors of the school and shakes his head before turning to leave the school through the back for what was to be the final time.

[Metropolis, several days prior, Morgan Edge's office]

"I want this punk dealt with, Now!" Morgan Edge had been on the phone with a few of his men. He wanted this Kal to pay for his failure. He had spent all summer robbing banks, _his_ banks. Edge had tried to turn his financial loss into a gain by recruiting the freak. Then he had found that he had failed in what was for him, a simple task. He had some of his boys down in metropolis pd run a facial recognition scan on the boy's picture his cameras had taken during their meeting to discuss his breakin to Luthor's vault. _'Clark Kent.'_ He slams the file he had on him onto his desk and hung up the phone. He had ordered one of his gangs to eliminate the boy's family as payment for his stupidity. If he couldn't get at the boy directly, he was not above once again doing what was necessary to secure his goals. _ 'well Kal, you've been a thorn in my side for too long, hope you enjoy your present you freak.'_ with that thought fresh in his mind, he smiles and walks out of his office.

[the kent farm,september 29th: 2015, about two hours after lunch time]

Gunshots rang through the house as the two kents knelt low, running through the archway to their living room. Johnathen had seen men standing outside the windows just as they took aim and started shooting into his home. He had tackled Martha and as the first wave of bullets ended, pulled her into their current predicament in the living room as a man kicks open the door dressed in black baggy clothing, followed by several other similarly clad men. The leader of the men raised his gun at the couple as they started to cling to each other and silently, coldly, pulled the trigger. He turns to leave, "Burn this shithole down. Make it quick." His men obey and within minutes the place was in flames.

[arriving at the Kent farm, after school]

Clark had been walking home at a human pace to give himself time to brood. He had been getting nearer to the farm as he spotted the smoke a few minutes down the road and blurred into super speed. He rushed to the farm, stopping beside the truck. He looked around, searching for his parents." Mom, Dad!...Mom!...Dad!" After hearing no response he blurs into the burning house…only to see the burning corpses of his parents."Mom, Dad!" He rushes in their direction only to have the place cave in, burying the three kents.

[several hours prior, swann residence]

This was not good. One of the informants he had within Edge's organisation ever since Kal-El's rampage through metropolis had just called him, telling him everything. He had to get to Kent Farm. He called for his assistant, Bridgette and filled her in. Several minutes later a van could be seen driving towards Smallville, inside the van being Swann, Bridgette, and two of his it might have seemed strange for someone like swann to have men like this but if this current situation proved anything, it was to always come prepared.

[The kent Farm, back to the present]

A few minutes after the building collapsed you could see the rubble move slightly, before soaring into the air. Clark rose to his feet and walked to the driveway before collapsing. The only thing he felt right now was agony. He laid there in his prone state and just stared at the sky, his face showing no emotion. His mind was racing way too fast, unable to properly process this, making him enter a trance. He laid there for minutes, or was it hours?Days? it didn't matter. He didn't even move his head as he heard wheels spinning to a stop. The next thing he heard was a surprise." Kal-El!" It was a familiar voice. He snaps his head in the direction of the voice and saw a familiar figure being lifted out of a van but remained silent before slipping into unconsciousness.

[several hours later, Swann residence, that night]

He awoke hours later in a bed in a well furnished and extremely way too large room. "Kal-El, how are we doing?"

The question rushed straight to his mouth."Mom,Dad?"

"I'm sorry Kal-El, they did not make it." This caused pain to rush into clark's chest.

"What am I doing here? How did you find out about this Mr. Swann?' Swann slowly told him the story.

"It's my fault…"

"No Kal-El, it isn't. This is Edge's fault."

"Edge." His eyes glow red."He'll pay for this I swear."

That voice, it scared Swann."Rest Kal-El, you don't mean that." He turned and rolled out the room.

'_Yes, I do'_ Clark thought as he turned his head over.

The next several weeks eeked on had to distance himself from the investigation the police had started. He couldn't prove anything without exposing of Kal-El, he hadn't left his room in the first few days. Only recently had he started to get up and walk around the lawn outside. Every time anyone had checked up on him, the clear look of anger was on his face. He had been talked down from doing anything rash. Swann had to pull out all the cards, eventually breaking through to him by pointing out that doing anything rash, like killing Edge,would disgrace his had begrudgingly agreed, only mumbling an agreement. Swann hoped that Kal-El would pull through this. He could see the changes clear as day and with the power of a god within him, Swann feared what could eventually happen. He needed help and he knew just the person to call, an old friend from his old veritas days.

He picked up the phone and waited as the phone dialed."Hello, Charles?..."

Two days later a van could be seen pulling up to the Swann residence. A short, rugged, and wild looking man steps out of the driver's seat and walks to the back, helping a bald man out of the van and into a the handicap man gets situated the two walk up to the entrance and are met by a woman that brings them to Virgil's office. As they approach the handicap man turns to the rugged looking man."Thank you Logan, you may wait outside."

Logan stops."You sure charles?"

Charles Xavier is ushered through a set of double doors."Quite, I won't be long."Logan, better known as the wolverine looks around and spots a chair in the hallway and sits down.

Inside Virgil's office, Charles smiles as he sees his friend. They exchange small talk for several minutes before Xavier's face stiffens."Is it true? You've found him?"

Virgil nods."I must admit my friend, I have known of the young man for years now. I have kept him a secret to…"

"...Protect him from the rest of veritas. Yes, I understand Virgil." Charles clasps his hands together."You mentioned on the phone that you needed help?"

Virgil breathes in and tells Charles what has then goes on,"As you know from our days in Veritas, This boy, he is destined for great things my friend but I fear we are loosing him. He has suffered a great loss and has let it weigh him down. He is alone and he is going down a dark path."

Charles raises his eyebrows and speaks." You want me to take him in at the institute, don't you?" Virgil nods."I would like to meet this young man."

"Of course." Bridgette is summoned and asked to go fetch clark. Several minutes pass by and the door opens again and in walks clark.

Clark speaks in a cold tone."You wanted something?"

"Yes Kal-El, please, have a seat." Clark sits."This is professor Charles Xavier."

"Hello young man." Xavier greets clark, studying him over."I am glad to meet you, I have heard alot about you.'

Clark nods."Hey." '_What the hell is all this about?_'

"Now Kal...Clark, Mr. Xavier is here to speak to you about coming with him, to attend his institute for gifted youngsters."

Clarkscrunches his face in confusion."What do you mean, gifted youngsters."

"Well clark, as Virgil said, I do in fact run a school, for a select group of people up near New York, in Bayville… mutants."

"What do you mean mutants?"

Charles spends time filling in clark about the existence of mutants, igniting a spark of curiosity within the boy."Are you a mutant?"

"Yes I am Clark. And I would be glad to have you at my school."

" I'm not a mutant…"

"No, but you are indeed a gifted youngster."

The idea of being amongst others with powers seemed interesting to Clark."You don't mind i'm an alien?"Clark airs some of his worries.

Charles shakes his head no."No clark,I don't. I only care about the man you are and helping you become a man worthy of your gifts, to use your abilities as they are meant to be used. That is the main goal of my institute."

Clark thinks for several moments.'_Mom and dad would decline in an instant, Mom and Dad...A man worthy of his powers. My damn powers were what caused this. My powers are a burden. A burden I'll carry for you mom, dad.' _He nods then speaks in a whisper._ "_I accept Mr, Xavier."

"Very well clark" Charles reaches out to shake the alien's hand. They clasp and shake."Perhaps you should pack your things then Clark."

"I don't have things Mr. Xavier."

"Hmmm, I see, we will have to rectify that upon our arrival at the institute."

The meeting breaks up."Perhaps you should stay for dinner." Virgil suggests as they leave the room. Charles accepts and they, Charles, Virgil, Clark, and Logan have dinner before their journey home.

Several hours later the Group is out the door and heading towards the van. As Clark piles in Virgil stops Charles."Please, deliver him from this evil, old friend. This world will need him one day." Charles nods and backs up. Logan helps him into the van and shuts the door before assuming his spot at the wheel. Soon enough the van they arrived in speeds off, Leaving the Swann residence behind,carrying one new passenger to what will become his new home.


	2. Chapter 2

**-quick note.-**

**words in italics surrounded by apostrophes indicate thought. Words in bold lettering indicate raised voices or anger. **

[October 14, Xavier institute]

The next morning Clark woke up early. He ended up having to put on his same clothes back on, black jeans, boots, and t-shirt. As he slid his shirt over his chest there was a knock on his door. He walks over and opens the door to find a red haired girl dressed in a laid back fashion standing there.

"um, hi… the professor,wanted me to come get you for breakfast."

"hmm, thanks…"

"My name's Jean." She stuck out her hand nervously. She wasn't usually like this but something about this boy made her anxious. Clark looks down at her hand before engulfing it with his own massive hand.

"Hey Jean. Lead the way." He had tried to put a little of his old spirit into his voice but his words came out flat with no added zest to it. Jean walked off with Clark behind him. He had arrived late at night when everyone else was asleep so he had forgone the meet and greet and the tour, instead he had that Logan guy just drag him to that bedroom and told him to stay there for the night.

Jean sneaks several glances at the strange boy._'handsome but there's something wrong with him'_. Jean was tempted to enter his mind but thought better of it.

"So, I never got your name…"

"Clark."

"Just Clark?"

Clark smirks a little."Just Clark."_ 'Kent… I don't deserve that name anymore.' _The two continue on in silence to the kitchen. Jean brushes the door aside and Clark laid his eyes upon everyone. There was the professor and that Logan guy, a stunningly beautiful black woman with snow white hair, a blue...beast, and a bunch of younger people._'those must be the students.'_

The students look up at the two. Looks of confusion crossed their faces as their chatter dies down. One of the students, a boy with dark brown hair airs what everyone was thinking."Hey who's this guy?" Clark stairs at the boy while Jean walks over to sit in her usual kid instantly annoyed Clark.

The professor put his fork down and spoke."Everyone!" Everyone looks at the professor. " As you know, I recently spent some time with an old friend, Virgil Swann." He collects his thoughts, preparing the story they had come up with at dinner with Virgil. Clark had made it clear that, for now at least, he didn't want anyone to know he was an alien. Charles and Virgil had respected his wishes and had come up with a story to back him. "He had called me over for assistance concerning his son." Charles waves one hand at Clark to indicate who he was speaking of. "Recently, Clark's mutant abilities have been growing. Mr. Swann asked me over to ask me to take him in here and help him with his abilities. Everyone, please say hello to Clark, he will be staying here for the foreseeable future."

There was a mix of 'hello Clark.' and a few 'hey Clark.'. Clark looked around. He saw a boy in goggles, the red haired girl, a brunette with a white stripe in her hair, a girl with a necklace of a cat, a black kid in a white shirt, and a fuzzy blue boy with a tail as well as several younger looking students more his age then the goggle boy or the red head. He noticed several of the female students looking him up and down but brushed it off. He nods once."Hey everyone." Everyone takes time introducing their names to Clark.

The black woman stands up."Are you hungry Clark?"

Clark shrugs."I guess, yeah."

"Take a seat, I'll get you something to eat." She walks over and stacks several spare pancakes on a plate then brings them over to Clark."Here you go. Enjoy."

For some reason Clark felt a rush of warmth in his chest not to different from the ones he sometimes got from his mother but on a much smaller scale."Thanks, Storm." He looks around once more seeing everyone sneaking glances at him as he picks up his fork and knife and lays into his pancakes. Everyone is silent until Clark was done.

Eventually the girl with the cat design necklace, Kitty, spoke up. "So Clark, like where are you from?"

"Metropolis." Clark lies to keep his cover.

"How old are you?" The boy with the goggles, Scott, probes for information on his new teammate.

Clark swallows some of his milk."sixteen."

The interrogation continued for a while until Bobby, the boy that annoyed Clark, asked what everyone was wondering but were trying to be too polite to ask." So what do you do?"

Clark raises an eyebrow.

Rogue speaks up to clarify what Bobby meant." Your powahs, what are they?"

Clark sits up straight."different things."

This confused everyone. Amara spoke up with obvious interest in Clark."Like?"

"hmm, I'm strong, I'm fast, and I have… interesting eyes."

Beast enters the conversation with a professional interest. A mutant with more than one power was rare. A mutant with more than two was virtually unheard of. "Clark, with your permission I would like to see these abilities in action."

Wolverine budges his way in."That's right. We're gonna run the new guy in the danger room after this." Clark could have sworn he heard the man laugh under his breath.

Clark didn't know what a danger room was but if the other student's reaction said anything than the proper reaction should probably be_ 'damn.' _Breakfast went on with several small conversations, most being various people asking Clark questions.

Half an hour later everyone was in the observatory room over the danger room besides Clark. He stood in the middle of the big circular room. He looked around trying to ascertain his situation. He was still clad in his combat boots, jeans, and shirt. Logan had insisted that he wore one of the new mutant uniforms but Clark had flat out refused. That had angered wolverine but Charles told him to let it slide.

Before long Wolverine spoke over the intercom."alright kid the objective here is simple. Survive until the clock runs out." the room activated as several turrets, drones and traps appeared all over the room. Up above the observatory's window a timer appeared with ten minutes set. Wolverine gives Clark the order to start as he starts the timer.

The turrets start firing from all directions and the drones fly over his head. Clark rushes out of the way at inhuman speedsdodging as many blasts as he could. He ends up by two turrets and smashes them. The other turrets readjust their aim and fire again. Once more clark blurs away. He comes to a stop on the opposite side of the room and to everyone's surprise he shoots beams from his eyes at several turrets and drones. He hits most of his targets but the ones he missed reacted in a quick counterattack. They fired high velocity concussive blasts at Clark but he just stands there and lets them impact him as he looks up at the clock. Six minutes left in the test. Clark took action again. He grabbed debris from his broken targets and hurled them at the drones. All the drones were struck dead on. With only a few turrets left, Clark blurred and smashed them all. He came back to the center and stared at the window, thinking it was over. Suddenly tentacles rose from an opening and grabbed Clark, lifting him into the air.

Up above in the observatory Scott had been watching. He saw the obvious sheer power Clark displayed but he also noticed that his aim was off. He wasn't perfect but Scott was sure that they could hammer it out of him. Scott didn't need to say what an advantage such a powerful ally Clark would make. He glanced over at the clock. Less than three minutes left. He watched as Clark effortlessly tore through the tentacles. Several targets started popping up in random directions and opened fire on Clark. Clark fired back, hitting several of the targets but missed much more. This continued in tandem with several more tentacles appearing to wrap around Clark. For the last three minutes Clark moved from spot to spot, smashing anything that moved. He took hit after hit. These hits would have put even logan onto his ass but Clark just absorbed them as if nothing had happened.

The timer reached zero and a loud drill rang throughout the danger room. Everything faded from view and Clark looked back up, waiting to see what happened next. Up above Wolverine grunted as he activated the intercom."You can't just bulldoze your way through in real situations kid. You could do better."

Clark furrows his brows."It worked didn't it?"

"Kid you got a lot to learn, don't start getting cocky." The students could be heard talking about clark. They had never seen anyone tear through one of Logan's 'wargames' before. The students, mostly Bobby were happy to see the look on Wolverine's face.

The professor rolls in and tells everyone that it was time to leave for school. The students slowly leave and grab their bags for school." Logan, when you're done here send Clark to my office."

Down below Clark waits for several minutes in his tattered clothes before Wolverine walks in through the doors."Professor wants to see ya kid." He throws a duffle bag with spare clothes in it at Clark."put these on."

Clark puts them on. He was now clad in everlast shorts and a sleeveless shirt, both white. he had socks on but no shoes. The two make their way to the professor's office. Clark enters to see the professor behind his desk and Beast sitting in a chair."Ah, Clark, please sit down."

Clark sits."What's going on?"

The professor explains what was going on. He informed Clark that since Bast would be his doctor,it would be wise to fill him in on his true identity. Clark was worried but saw the logic in the professor's words. He filled in beast on the truth.

Beast sat there, silent. He soaked in Clark's story. As he finished Beast took a second to catch up."Well Clark, I would like to give you your physical sometime today. "

"What for?"

The professor speaks up. "They are just to measure the power level of your abilities. It's a customary test all students go through from time to time."

Clark nods.

Beast takes it in stride. Who was he, a blue fuzzy man, to judge someone on what they were?"Excellent, I'll schedule you for later today. Say five pm?"

"Sounds great, can't wait."

Beast ignores the sarcasm in the young alien's voice and smiles as he walks Way. The professor continues the meeting. "Now Clark, on to other matters. Virgil and I have had success in getting your story backed up. He has informed me that he will mail a birth certificate and any other legal documents to us shortly. They should be here within a few days and you should be able to start attending Bayville high starting next week." It had been a lengthy process but Charles had managed to smooth over any problems that popped up When he enrolled Clark this morning

Clark thanked the professor. He didn't really want to go to school but he figured it would be better than staying around the house all day.

"This brings us to my next topic. I will allow you to purchase what you need online." Clark's next two hours were spent on the professor's computer ordering clothes and other essentials from several stores. When Clark was done the professor paid the express order. Clark's order would arrive within 24 hours.

Clark spent the rest of the day familiarizing himself with the mansion's layout. At one point Beast had spoken to him about his powers. Apparently he needed to know the basic info in order to set up his test so he filled him in on the basics before continuing his day.

Eventually the students started to pour in from school. It was reaching five pm quickly. Clark was on his way to the danger room once more to run his tests. He entered the room again and waited for the others up above.

Up in the observatory, The adults and the x-men gathered around to observe Clark's abilities.

"Alright Clark, the first thing we'll be testing is your strength." A piece of the roof opens up revealing a slab descending over clark."This will be very simple Clark, simply grasp the slab and tell me when to start applying pressure."

Clark grasped the slab and adjusted his hands for comfort."Alright let me at it."

Beast presses a button and the slab starts getting heavier."Tell me when it starts to become too much Clark."

Clark stands there as the slab reaches 1 ton. "Come on speed it up." Beast complies and the weight increases. 5 tons, 10, 20, 50, 100, 150, 350, 500… the first signs of stress appears at 700 tons. Clark continues for several more minutes. At 750 tons he drops to his knee. Beast slams the release and the slab rises back into the roof.

The team watches on in awe. Jean speaks up."is that accurate? 750 tons? Not even blob comes near that level." Thoughts of how fit Clark was kept trickling into her mind._ 'No, stop it Jean,. You already have a boyfriend.'_ She peeled her attention back to the real world and to Clark. _'He does have a nice body though...'_

"Yes that is quite impressive." The professor looks on in fascination. He could see what Virgil had meant about the boy's power. He also could see the attitude in the boy, the anger he held inside. With this much power it would be easy for Clark to be tempted to evil. He would have to come up with ways to at least monitor the boy. Perhaps having a therapy session once a week.

Beast's spoke again."Alright Clark, we're going to measure your speed now." An advanced looking treadmill appeared several feet from clark."When you are ready clark."

Clark steps onto the treadmill and gives a thumbs up to signal his readiness. The thing starts and clark breaks into a jog. Within minutes the treadmill was forcing Clark to move at super speeds. He easily blows past the 100 mph marker with ease, his speed only increasing.

"Like, oh my god he's fast." Kitty states the obvious as the others make their own remarks of amazement as Clark reaches 250 mph with ease. Eventually Clark balances out at just over 500 mph. Beast Records his stats to his graphs on his tablet. After a few more minutes of continuous running Beast stops him."How are you feeling Clark?"

"I'm fine." Clark steps off the treadmill.

" Alright Clark, we're gonna move on to the final part." A slab of steel materialises a few feet away from Clark.. "This is simple, just melt the metal."

Clark focuses and cuts the metal in half as a knife would cut through butter. More metal, titanium, was brought out.

"Again Clark."

Clark fires again, repeating the same results.

"Amazing."Beast updates his records as he orders more metal to appear. He had chosen a rare metal called adamantium. Down in the danger room Clark fires off his beams. They slam into the metal but bounce off. Clark stops and refocuses his eyes and fires again as hard as he could. When he stopped the adamantium was still there. It had scorch marks on it but it had held much to Clark's confusion. Beast recorded the findings then caused several slabs of various materials to appear with numbers behind them."Any time Clark."

Clark knew what beast had wanted and fired up his x-ray vision.

Up above Rogue was confused."what's he doin'?"

The professor explains."We're simply testing Clark's x-ray vision…"

The female students raised their eyes."What!? You mean he could see through things?" Jean didn't like that fact. It made her feel uneasy. she could feel a tingle travel up her spine.

"I'm sure Clark is more respectful than that."The professor uses his most reassuring voice to quell his student's what the professor said the girls weren't completely sure about that. They look at Clark and cross their arms over their chests before taking a step or two backwards.

Back below,Clark focuses on several objects. The wood, concrete, steel, and titanium then tells Beast what number was displayed behind them. Clark pauses on the last material.

Beast notices Clark's hesitation."Is there something wrong Clark?"

"It's lead...I can't see through lead."

Beast notes that down and shuts down the danger room."Alright we're done here. Come on up Clark and we can dis cuss York results.

Much to everyone'S surprise Clark arrives instantly in a gust of results were discussed in length. The girls made sure to stand behind Clark as he spoke with Beast and the Beast asked Clark about his powers and anything he might want to share with him.

"Honestly I don't know much about My powers."

Beast speaks up."Well perhaps you and I could study that together."

Clark would like to know more about himself. He never really knew much about himself besides what Swann or that ass in the caves had told him."Sure."

The team breaks up and go do their separate things. Scott arrived in his room thinking about Clark. He and the professor would be making the decision in the next several days about where to place Clark. He was powerful but he was untrained. He relied too much on his powers. Scott had to be careful in his decision Either way.

Jean also went to her room However when she got there she called her boyfriend, Duncan Mathews. They spent several hours on the phone just talking about nothing in general. As she sat there Clark kept entering her thoughts. She tried to brush those thoughts away. She had a boyfriend, she shouldn't be thinking about Clark like continued her conversation, the entire time thoughts of Clark crept back into her mind.

[Two days later]

It was saturday evening as Clark sat in the main living room with the other members of the institute. His papers had just arrived and the professor had informed Clark that he had smoothed over all problems with Bayville high. Starting Monday morning Clark Swann would be attending Bayville high with everyone else. Of course since Clark would be attending school on Monday, he would have to start the danger room sessions and training everyone else went through.

Clark had gotten to know the others somewhat. He still felt like the new guy but he was starting to feel more at ease around many of the students. Other students, mainly Bobby and Scott managed to annoy him. He Didn't like how Bobby never shut up or how Scott seemed to take everything way too seriously.

Eventually Clark got up and went to his room to be alone. There were just too many people around. He slammed the door shut and sat on his bed. He started to think of his parents. The more he thought of them the more those thoughts caused him to feel the same feelings he had that day except now that agony was slowly giving way to anger.

Several hours later Clark hears a knock on the door and gets up to answer it. Standing there is Jean. The two silently stand there for a minute before Clark speaks up."Come in".Jean walks in and looks around. Most of what Clark had ordered had been unpacked."What do you want?"

Jean turns to look at Clark." I, I sensed you. You're um projecting pretty heavily right now."She was worried about the intense pa in and anger in Clark's mind so she had decided to come speak with him.

Clark takes a deep breath."Stay out of my head."

"I wasn't reading your mind it's just sometimes I pick up extra thoughts."

Clark laughs. "and you thought you'd come get me to spill my heart out or some Shit like that?"

Jean pouts for a split second. "No, I just thought I'd come see if you needed a friend."

Clark's expression changes instantly."Oh um, thanks Jean."

"So Clark, you wanna talk?"

Clark sits on a chair in the corner. He motions for Jean to take a seat and she ends up sitting on his bed. Two ended up talking about their lives away from the institute. Clark had blundered up and talked about Smallville halfway through their conversation.

"I thought you said you lived in Metropolis."

Clark came up with a quick story about how his 'father' sent him to smallville for the summer every other year. He went on telling Jean censored versions of some of his adventures with his friends in Smallville. She paid rapt attention to Clark's stories, even giggling at some of them Causing Clark to to smile.

Eventually Jean gets up leaves.

On her way out she stops and looks Clark in the eye."Clark, if you ever need a friend i'm here." She had originally been drawn here by Clark's anguish and had sought to help him out but she had found that she genuinely liked the guy...No, not like that!

"Thanks Jean." He didn't know what to say. The two just flashed a smile before Jean walked off. Clark watches her leave before turning his head in the opposite direction. He saw Scott standing there looking confused. He doesn't say anything. He just closes the door leaving Scott standing there staring down the hallway, jealousy rushing through him in an instant.

Inside his room Clark continued to unpack everything. He wasn't looking forward to school on Monday but things somehow just seemed...better.

_**\- ok so it took me a while to get this out. Honestly I needed to just step back and iron out some sort of path I would like to take this story. I want to say now that I will continue this story and will never quit. What I have planned for it is, in my opinion, really cool. I will incorporate things from Smallville, other cartoons(from both dc and Marvel), new 52, 616, and the Marvel cinematic universe later down the road.**_

_**Also, I have decided that in order to keep this story organised I will break it up into "episodes".Basically these episodes will be anywhere from1 to 5 chapters long. I will start writing episodes soon. After this next coming chapter I will try to be done with what you could call a prologue, then the episodes will begin.**_

_**Please consider leaving reviews.I would like your opinions on my Clark. I'm trying to make him angry and slightly detatched yet he still has a part of himself that will always be the farmboy. Do you feel his character is forced? please, let me know.**_

_**one more thing. Im also creating a mass effect/star wars crossover. It will be a male Shepard in the star wars universe starting near the end of the first galactic civil war and onwards. It will be Shepard joining forces with the rebel alliance in order to fight the empire and possibly more.**_


	3. Chapter 3

[Monday]

Clark scurried back into his room. To say that you had to fight for the bathrooms around here would be a massive understatement. Clark had just finished his shower and was now getting dressed. He walks to his closet and quickly looks over his new wardrobe. Eventually he decides to go with the classics. He threw on the necessary under clothes then a pair of dark blue jeans with a black belt, black t-shirt, and a hooded leather jacket which still gave off that nice smell of new leather. He reached down and grabbed a pair of combat boots and put those on as well. He slid his jeans over the combat boots and headed out of the room. On his way out the door he reached into one of his drawers and pulled out his father's Swann, who said he had it taken from Jonathan's corpse, had given it to him a few days after he arrived at the institute and Clark felt better knowing he had it on him. He wrapped it around his wrist as he walked down to the kitchen.

Clark ate breakfast with the others but for the most part he stayed silent. Every now and then Jean or Kurt or one of the new mutants would ask him questions. He would just respond with short one or two worded responses yet tried to reign in his tone in order to at least sound courteous.

After breakfast the students leave for school. Most of them rode in the same van he had arrived in a few days ago. When they got there Clark made his way to the office, Kitty more or less dragging him there. The two get Clark's schedule from the attendance clerk. As Clark looks at the paper Kitty peeks over to see it. Eventually she just ops for taking the paper from Clark's hands. She reads it over. Most of these classes were actually pretty advanced."Wow Clark, I didn't know you were like a genius."

Clark shrugs and decides not to deny something he sensed Kitty would not stop badgering him about."Not really into telling people about it."

Kitty looks at the paper once more."It looks like your first period isn't too far away from mine. Come on, I'll like show you the way,"

Clark let Kitty drag him away. They arrived a little before the first bell rang and Kitty walked off, waving her goodbyes. As Clark sat down in the back corner the bell rang and Clark's first day officially began.

At lunch time Clark was sitting at a long table in the corner of the cafeteria with the other students. He sat in between Kurt and Evan and was eating a less than desirable school lunch.

"So Clark, how was it so far?" Amara tries to strike up a conversation.

"Not too bad. My math teacher is a dumbass." Amara smiles at hearing Clark swear. It just didn't seem to fit him.

"Like what's the matter Clark? Not smart enough for you?" Kitty others at the table look confused."That's right our new guy is like a total genius."

Clark looks around at the looks he was getting."I wouldn't say genius but yeah Kitty you're right. Some of the staff here aren't too bright."

That elicits a laugh from they continue their lunch, the Brotherhood, a bunch of mutant thugs that worked for Magneto, watched their rivals. They sat there watching the new guy. They didn't know him at all. The 'leader' of the group, Lance Alvers, was already coming up with ways to get at him. He did not like how Kitty acted around had been smiling and laughing the entire time they were there. Eventually the Brotherhood's newest member, Tabitha or better known as boom boom, gets up and walks over to the x-men's table. She plops down opposite Clark and looks around at everyone else before speaking in a forced happiness."Hiya! We haven't met yet handsome. I'm Tabby!" She sticks her hand out for Clark. He takes it and shakes._'hmm, firm.'_ She looks him in the eye. "What's your name?"

"Clark." He says reluctantly. This girl's attitude reminded him a little of Bobby but somehow he wasn't annoyed by her. It was probably the eyes. They portrayed her strength, her maturity. She had just buried it under this facade she had put up to cover her true self for some reason. She talks him up, working her way up to her big question.

"So, what can you do big guy?"

Clark just stares Tabby in the eye, not really sure what to say so Kitty speaks up."It would be easier to list what he couldn't do! Clark here's a special case…" Cyclops tries to get her to stop talking but Kitty either doesn't notice or doesn't care. "...he's super strong, super fast and he…"

Jean yells into her head."Kitty! Giving information to the other side is NOT helping!"

Kitty's eyes widens she looks over at Jean. She airs her thoughts so Jean would pick them up easier._'oops, like sorry._' Tabby stays with the x-men several more minutes mostly striking up new conversations with or about Clark but also making sure to catch up with Amara. When she realized she wasn't getting anything else on Clark she got up and left. As she walked past Clark she rubbed her hand over his bicep and shoulder. She really did like how firm he was. She goes back over to the Brotherhood and tells them what she had learned. Clark noticed that a boy with white hair and a really fat boy suddenly started to sneak looks at him.

Clark was curious."Who are they?"

Scott and the x-men fill Clark in on everything. The brotherhood, Mystique, and especially Magneto."heh, guy sounds like a dick."

Jean speaks. She wouldn't use the same terminology as him but she agreed with Clark."You have no idea." She tells him the story of asteroid M. Several others either filled things in from their point of view or simply listened in.

Also watching the mutants was the school's football captain and quarterback, Duncan Mathews. He watched, and he didn't like what he saw. This new guy was getting too open with his girl,_ his _girl. He snarled as he smoothed out his jacket and made his way over to the table. "Hey Jean, what's going on?" He forces an artificially sweet tone as he walked around the table and put his hand on Jean's shoulder.

"Duncan!" Jean smiles at her boyfriend. She gets up and hugs him.

Duncan goes on talking to Jean, throwing in hidden remarks about her being his. Eventually the bell rang, ending lunch."Come on Jean, I'll walk you to class." The two leave. Duncan throws his arm around Jean as a sign of territory to the new guy and Summers. He glares at them until they are out of sight, somehow Jean stayed completely oblivious to her boyfriend's behavior.

Clark got up and walked to his next class. Anger flashed in his inner depths. More at Duncan's stupid behavior than jealousy for Jean. That guy, Clark could tell he would not like him. They shared their third period, his elective art class, together. He was always loud and cocky and disrespectful. Clark had no idea why a girl like Jean, or any girl for that matter, would be interested in such a self concerned jackass.

[Tuesday]

After school had ended Clark had met up with the new mutants out on the front lawn. He had decided to wait with them until their ride and Sam were in the middle of their group with Jubilee, Amara, Rahne, and Jamie standing in a semi circle around them. Ray and Roberto were standing a few paces to the left with Clark. They all talked about random things. Clark was too busy with his own conversation with Ray and Roberto to notice what the others were talking about. Surprisingly enough Clark was talking to them about video games. They were arguing about which game was the best. Ray had thought Call of Duty to be the best one and had, quite passionately, argued with Roberto who had claimed that the Halo franchise was the best. Clark made his own views on several points. Eventually he had to agree with Roberto, though Call of Duty was more realistic but Halo just made for more fun in the campaign. Something Call of Duty had been lacking in it's last couple installments. Overall none of this really mattered to him since no game that had ever been made or ever will be made could possibly stack up to the legendary masterpiece that was Mass Effect.

After a while Clark realized he had forgotten his History book in his locker and set off to get it.

He walks down the empty hallway to his locker and opens it only for it to be slammed closed again. Clark looks up and sees the Brotherhood, minus Tabby, standing there looking at him.

"What do you want?" Clark rolls his eyes at their obvious attempt to intimidate him.

Avalanche pipes up."We're just here to see the newest addition to the x-geeks. Gotta say, not impressed."

"Oh, i'm sorry. I was trying so hard to get your approval." Clark lays on the sarcasm.

Quicksilver was easily goaded by that."hey listen up, punk. I don't care how fast you think you are, i'm quicker, remember that."

Usually Clark wouldn't even respond but this time…"yeah, that's what she said." He knew that line was overused but he knew, by the angered look on quicksilver's face that it had gotten to him.

Blob steps up and shoves Clark into his locker. "Show some respect!"

Clark laughs and looks around. Seeing nobody around he grabs blob"s wrist and squeezes. Blob yells in pain and falls to his knees. Clark stares him in the eyes."I wouldn't try that again."

The rest of the brotherhood get ready to attack but Avalanche stops them."Listen, we're not here to fight. We just got carried away." Avalanche looks at the others who all reluctantly nod as they follow his lead."We're just here to invite you to the better team."He actually didn't want this guy on his team but he was trying to get a beat on this guy. See what he would be like.

Clark doesn't believe it. "Why would I join your group? From what I hear you're nothing but a bunch of Magneto's bitches that do everything he says just for some approval."Clark straightens out his clothes and walks away. "You can shove your offer down the other end."

Quicksilver, angered at the smart mouthed punk, starts to vibrate his hands in anger. Avalanche sees this and grabs his arm. He shakes his head no, indicating to let him go. They wouldn't do anything, yet.

[Wednesday]

It was the early evening and Clark found himself once again in the danger room dressed in the dark blue pants,yellow boots, and yellow belt of the new mutants uniform but since he still refused the dorky tops he just wore a white under armour shirt. This visit to the danger room was different though as he wasn't alone. This time he was joined by the other new mutants. They were in the middle of a timed survival simulation. The scenario was simple enough, the mansion had been compromised and the x-men and the adults had either been captured or eliminated and the remaining mutants had to fend off the invading forces, in this case, representations of the U.S. marines. They were right now running through the 'living room' with about a dozen soldiers on their tails. Suddenly Clark turns back and fires his heat vision above them. The soldiers are buried in the collapsing doorway and surrounding area. The team ended up running through the hallways and to the hangar where the group got ambushed by legions of soldiers.

Up above Wolverine, the professor, and Beast watch the simulation as the team hold their own against the marines for as long as they can but eventually they start to get overrun.

Wolverine shakes his head at what he expected to be another failed simulation.

Suddenly Clark beats down several soldiers and buys them a little time. He orders the rest to form up around him. The new mutants rush to his side and huddle around him, open to whatever plan and desperate for a chance to finally get a win. After a minute the team huddle was compromised as more soldiers start entering the room. Clark breaks the team into action and iceman forms a barricade out of ice allowing the other students to take cover. Sunspot and Magma take positions at either end of the barricade and start blasting their powers at the soldiers who returned their own fire. Jubilee started to throw her fireworks at the soldiers that tried to rush forward while Clark ordered Cannonball and Wolfsbane into the enemy's line.

"Cannonball!" Sam screams as he slams into several soldiers followed by Wolfsbane in her Lupine form. The two took down many soldiers as the time dwindled down. Soldiers started to overwhelm the two only to find their rifles sliced in half by heat beams. The two continue on their rampage while Clark turns his attention to another entrance soldiers had been trying to enter from. He orders Berzerker to cover them from that side while Iceman fills in the damage done to the barricade. Berzerker breaks into the enemy ranks with his electrical attacks but there were just too many. Clark has Cannonball go help Berzerker while the others hold the main entrance. Cannonball copies his earlier actions and as he combines his attacks with Berzerker's they manage to thin down their enemy's numbers. The session's remaining time was dwindling down as several heavy troopers spilled into the room and blasted the overhead doors open with bazookas. Several tanks start rolling into place. One fires causing Clark to take quick action. He jumps in front of the round and it explodes on impact. Clark flies into a wall but he had given enough time for bobby to create a secondary barricade facing the tanks. Before the tanks take aim again Clark rises to his feet, his clothes tattered but fine all the same. He zooms over and leaps onto the lead tank. He rips the barrel off and uses it as a club to bash the tank apart. One of the soldiers open the top hatch but Clark punches him square in the nose, sending him back inside as he finished off the tank's beating. His heat vision fires at the other's treads and they snap off. He appears in front of it and while slightly amazing everyone who was watching, grabbed the tank with his right hand and lifts it over his head. He slams it back down on the ground upside down and kicks it into several humvees that had rolled up behind the tanks. Soldiers scurry out of the way before aiming at Clark. They started firing on him but he just stood there watching them. He was working out a path in his head. He zooms into super speed once again and in no time at all sends the soldiers flying as a pile of their weapons appears next to where he had been standing a second before. With less than a minute left Clark continues to hold the hangar doors while the new mutants finish off the soldiers.

The simulation ends and fades into the danger room. The new mutants drop to their knees in exhaustion as Clark zooms in to stand over their prone forms. Up above the green success light was flashing, showing their successful score. The new mutants start to cheer despite the fact that they were still breathing hard.

In the observation room Beast or Mr. Mccoy as he liked to be called, started speaking to his colleagues. "You have to admit, he does know how to rally others. He shows signs of leadership."

The professor chimes in."He still has much to learn but yes, what you say is true."

Wolverine sees what they mean but he also sees the kid's flaws."He relies too much on his powers. Those ain't gonna be there for him someday. What then?"

"That's what you're here for Logan. With your help Clark's training could easily be on par with the x-men in no time." the professor reminds Logan.

"So what then? You want to make the kid their leader just like that?"

"Well i'm not saying that my friend. Perhaps after he receives more training and then of course there would have to be a vote amongst the new mutants."

"Somehow I don't think a vote will be necessary" Beast points down at the students. They were huddled around Clark and cheering at their victory of what had been an x-men level training session.

Charles watches them. One of the new mutant's major problems was that they had no official leader. Charles felt that Clark would fit that role, perhaps not perfectly but well enough."So what do you say Logan? Think you could give Clark some extra training?"

Wolverine thinks it over. The kid had attitude but even he saw his potential. Clark was good, besides, tearing down that attitude would be fun. "Send him back here tonight after i'm through with the x-men."

[Thursday]

Clark was not enjoying this one bit. He was currently in his art class sitting next to the biggest ass in the had been grouped together for a semester project. He would much rather do it alone but his teacher refused to let him. Already the guy was just tearing up his assignment papers with the clear intent of paying zero attention to the project. _'What the hell does Jean see in this guy?' _The class continued slowly, Clark just ignored anything that had to do with the quarterback until the bell rang and he was able to continue his day.

Later on in the day Clark finds himself riding home in the passenger's seat of Scott's car with Scott in the driver's seat, and Kurt and Kitty in the back seat. They turn the street...only to find the bridge up ahead with a car hanging off the side threatening to fall onto a school bus below. There were news copters and police cars everywhere.

Clark gets out of the car followed by the , Kitty, and Kurt start to rush forward to help but Scott stops them causing Kurt to speak up in his German accent."What are you doing Scott? We have to help them!"

Scott takes in the situation."Wait, there's too many people around!"

Kitty looks up at Scott as she points at the school bus."But what about those kids!?"

The car starts to fall. Clark breaks into action without hesitation. He enters super speed and zooms to the school bus and hops on top of it. By this time the car was about halfway between the bridge and the bus. Without waiting a single second Clark leaps off the bus, still in super speed, and grabs the car from underneath as he elevates it back up to the bridge. He zooms back to his friends without stopping to give people the chance to see him.

Once back in the car the students continue their drive home quickly, eager to evade unnecessary attention.

Not too long later Charles is in his office with Wolverine talking about the extra danger room sessions he had started Clark on.

"...I understand. When I first approached Clark about this yesterday he was, reluctant, to say the least. He has been making friends with the other students, a few excluded however I don't think Clark feels comfortable enough to fill such a big responsibility so quickly." The professor collects his thoughts."He has however,agreed upon my request to fill in this position and if the others agree today he will take up leadership of the group."

Wolverine had started Clark's extra sessions both last night and in the early am this morning. Wolverine had put Clark in scenarios that made him stop and think more and proceed tactically rather than just bulldoze through everything. The greatest drawback Clark showed was the time it took for him to assess his situation. Once he took in all his surroundings he easily and methodically completed his challenges but they would have to quicken his tactical mind as the training progressed. Once they did that, and got rid of that attitude,Wolverine had no doubt in his mind that Clark would be fine "I hate to say it but the kid did good Charles. I just need time, a week, two tops and he'll ready for this."

"Of course. Now Is there anything else you wish to speak of with me or are we done here?

"Yeah, there is. There's something different about him Charles. The boy. No mutant i've ever met has ever had that many powers. Why is the kid different?"

Charles rolls around his desk and looks Logan in the face."Clark is an extraordinary child Logan."

"That's it?"

"That is indeed, it."

Logan starts to leave the room only for Storm to run in.

"what is it Storm?"

She grabs the remote to Charles's tv off his desk."You have to see this."The tv turns on and the three see a news report about the incident at the bridge.

The news casting filled the room.**"...Accounts are conflicted as the car was saved by an as of now unknown source. Though the source of this mysterious rescue is still a mystery however there have been rumors of a blur or in some cases a gust of wind being caught before the car was saved…"**

"Clark." The Professor states with a bit of nervousness. From what he could see nobody actually saw Clark but his actions had no doubt drawn to much attention.

Sometime later Clark stood in the professor's office receiving a lecture on his actions. At first he questioned wether he should have not saved those people's lives only for the professor to reassure him that he had done the right thing but the professor also made it clear that they had to be more careful.

"I Understand professor."

"Good, now I believe you are late for your training." Clark nodded and left the room for his training. While he was walking to the danger room the eery thought of how similar this situation was to the day he saved Lex Luthor entered his head.

[Friday]

Friday had come and gone for the students of Xavier's Brotherhood left Clark alone but had continued pestering many of the x-men whenever they could. At one point Clark had caught them messing with Rogue and had ended up having to slam Avalanche into a wall to make them leave her alone.

It was now early night as the brotherhood walk into their boarding house after spending their evening out on the town. As they entered their home's living room they found, to their shock, that they had a visitor in the shape of Magneto.

The Brotherhood snaps their focus completely on him."F-father? What are you doing here?"

Magneto's deep dark voice fills the room."I've come to see you."

"Us?"Blob bumbles.

"Yes, I have decided to give you a second chance." The brotherhood started to feel relief at that prospect. "Recent events have caused me to move up my plans for the upcoming war."

'_there he goes with his mutant destiny crap again'_ Avalanche thinks as he listens to magneto.

"What plan Boss man?" Toad leaps around as he speaks.

"For now you do not need to know that. All you need to know is my orders and to follow such orders to the letter." Magneto commands his soldiers. "Our day is coming and I have chosen to allow you to have a chance to rejoin our cause."

"hah, that's all we'll ever need! Whatever you want we'll get it done." Quicksilver tells his father causing thoughts along the line of _'kiss up'_ to enter the other's heads.

"Yes... perhaps you will."

"So what's the order boss man?" Toad was now behind Magneto, giving a piss poor expression of a salute.

"What I need from you, is to follow your new leader's commands." Magneto snaps his fingers and a figure, a boy he had recently found and recruited in a recent visit to Kansas, blurs through the door and stops next to Magneto.

The group looks him up and down. He was about seventeen or eighteen years old and clad in dark jeans and boots, a black t-shirt with some sort of orange colored symbol that looked like a Z emblazoned on it, and a black trench coat.

Quicksilver looks at him and sees the symbol.'_probably chinese or something.'_

Magneto continues."This, is Milton Fine. He is a mutant capable of great power." Magneto looks at Fine."He will be taking command around here, why don't you tell them a little about yourself?"

Milton Fine takes a step forward and clasps his arms behind his back as he speaks in a martial yet teenage voice."Very well, as you heard, i'm Milton Fine."

Avalanche, who is not too happy at this guy, his replacement as leader apparently, interrupts him."What can you do?"

Fine blurs over to him surprising them all.

"Great, another speedster. Just so you know…" Quicksilver starts to defend 'his' title again.

Magneto cuts him off with a sharp "Pietro!"

Quicksilver lowers his head and quites down.

Milton continues as if he was never interrupted."i'm also strong."

Tabby picks up on the similarities between him and that Swann kid at the xavier institute but says nothing for now. It was something to investigate later.

"I'm here to get you failures into some sort of functional state for the fearless leader here." Milton nods at Magneto.

Magneto speaks again."While he is here you will listen to his orders as if they were my own. He will be leading you on several missions in the time to come. Do not fail him, the consequences if you do will be dire. This is your last chance." Magneto lifts into the air and floats away to continue his plans.

"Alright people, bed. Move it! Tomorrow we start real training!"The brotherhood moan and complain as they clamber up the stairs to their rooms.

Milton Fine had come here for a reason, his only reason. To accomplish his plan. For now he would stay here and pretend to be one of these these primitive meat sacks and continue to 'advance the the cause of mutants everywhere' for Magneto if only to get him close to his target, the pathetic last son of Krypton. He was important to his plans but he needed to be careful here. It would take time to achieve his goals so for now he would play the good soldier for Magneto.

He grabs several bags of clothing he had put outside and walks up to his own room.'_first thing they'll do tomorrow is clean this cesspit up.' _

Meanwhile, many miles away in a cave _near Smallville the entity known as Jor-el awakens. He had been watching his son. Things were not going as he had planned.'The time approaches my son. Soon you will join me and fulfill your destiny.' _

**-alright this will be the end of the prologue. I have given enough detail to be able to truly start the story. I will say it now, in Smallville Milton Fine appears much later in Clark's life but I have decided to take several liberties in order to enhance my story.-**

_**Oh and before anyone says something, none of this belongs to me. Yadah, yadah, yadah. It belongs to it's creators except for my original content. Yadah,yadah,yadah. You know the drill**_


	4. Episode 1:chapter 1

**EPISODE 1: CHAPTER 1**

**[October 23rd, 2015-Saturday]**

Clark was in the professor's office before breakfast. The two were talking about how Clark had did not like the idea of talking to other people about his emotions and what not, he just did not see the point but the professor had somewhat insisted and since Clark found that he had come to hold some respect for the man, he had agreed to this discussion, and apparently every 'discussion' they would be having every Saturday morning for the foreseeable future.

The two's talk came to an end since breakfast time was nearing fast. Clark had one question to ask while they were still alone though."professor?"

"Yes Clark?"

Clark sighs."I have to ask, has there been any news on my parent's case? Edge? Anything?" Clark still wanted to see that bastard's face caved in but had crammed those emotions and thoughts down deep. Every time he thought about it he could hear his father's voice in his head._'Don't do anything you'll be afraid to tell your mother son.'_

"The investigation is ongoing Clark." Clark drops his eyes."However, I have learned that a new detective from the Metropolis police department has been assigned to your parent's case."

Clark wasn't expecting that."who professor?"

Charles ruffles through some papers until he found the correct name."A Mr... John Jones."

Clark didn't understand."Why would they assign a new detective?"

"From what I could gather this... detective Jones has quite the reputation for handling extreme cases. When Edge was declared a suspect he was brought in to deal with it." The professor starts rolling towards the door to his office."Come now Clark, we will discuss this another time."

Clark would have to see what he could dig up on this new detective at some point. The two leave his office and head towards the kitchen.

At breakfast Clark decided to sit down next to Rogue. In the last couple of days they had struck up a friendship of sorts. Initially they just talked to each other because they sat next to each other in their history class but that had grown into a full friendship quickly. Rogue liked how Clark always listened and paid attention to her unlike the others, especially Scott. Scott was always too busy with Jean to notice her. Besides, Clark was cute, not as cute as Scott but nobody around here was.

The two talk as they eat their breakfast.

"So you doing anything today Rogue?" Clark picked up a piece of bacon from his plate and ate half of it in one bite. He had been having a headache, or what he thought was a headache since he had never had one before, all morning.

Rogue shakes her head."Nothin really. Risty's draggin meh to the mall."She takes a drink of her juice.

Clark smiles at the coincidence."Really? I have to go there too".

"What for?"

"The professor brought up the point that I need a phone. Figured I'd get one today, I have Nothing else to do."

The two eat the rest of their breakfast while talking. They had decided to take the bus there together. When they finished they got up and headed upstairs to get ready to leave. In order to get upstairs they had to pass through the main living room which had the television on playing the news.

**"...Solar activity is supposed to reach a new found peak today as it reaches it's highest recorded point in the the last twenty years..."**

Down in the infirmary sunspot was sitting on a cot with Mr. Mccoy examining him.

"So what's going on with me doc?" Sunspot's powers had been acting up in their early training session today. At one point he had felt the strongest he had ever been then the next he couldn't even ignite a spark.

Beast puts his tools down."As far as I could tell there's nothing wrong with you. Your body is having a reaction to the amount of solar radiation it takes in. I'm not sure but perhaps this has something with the solar flares today." Beast ponders the possibility before starting to put his tools away."just to be safe I would like to have you stay close to the Institute today."

Sunspot did not like that."But I have a date today! Isn't there anything you can do?"

"I'm afraid not. This is something your body will have to work out on it's own. I'm sorry but you're just going to have to reschedule."

Roberto scowls.'_No one else has to deal with this...lucky bastards.'_

**[At a warehouse on the edge of town]**

The brotherhood were on the floor panting. They had been here since four in the morning running through these ridiculous tests.

"Run it again!" Milton Fine's voice boomed throughout the large room. He had brought the brotherhood here to start their training. He was going to get these failures into shape, even if he literally had to drag them to it. These mutants, they would fit into his plans later on and he would need them at their physical peak so he had Magneto secretly buy this warehouse when he joined with him in order to help in his training regimen. He had outfitted the place with technology he had based on from his creators. This would allow the room they were in to form what these primitives called hard light in order to create any scenario needed for training.

The brotherhood lined up again as holographic images of different types of mutants appeared. These mutant holograms each had a power that was designed to specifically counter one of the brotherhood. Fine started up the simulation and the holograms charged at the brotherhood, forcing them to desperately attempt to fend off their attackers. Fine didn't actually expect them to win. He was just tearing down their spirits so he could start building them up from ground zero. That would hopefully that would get rid of their lazy, rebellious nature. Whoever was responsible for this group's training before did a terrible job at it. Fine smiled as he watched Blob get knocked to the floor.

Within five minutes the program faded away again."What do you know? Five whole minutes! Well that's a new record." Fine looked at the Brotherhood's faces. He had done enough to them for now. If he kept this up they would lose their drive to actually try, which was something he needed to stay intact. That was why he decided that over the course of the next few weeks he work on their training bit by bit. For now he would allow them their break."Alright! That's enough for now. You can take your breaks now, just be back here at noon. We'll be starting hand to hand training."He sped out of the room and back to the boarding house.

The brotherhood got up off the floor and dusted themselves off.

"I thought the boss man said this would be an easy day to start us off yo." Toad complained.

"What the hell's the point of all this?" Avalanche asks nobody in particular. He'd much rather spend the day with Kitty than doing this.

"Who cares?This is our last chance with Magneto." Quicksilver desperately wanted to be back in his father's plans so he had committed himself to this as best he could, he even kept his mouth shut the entire time.

The brotherhood exit the warehouse. They were all feeling a burn in their muscles which caused them to walk slowly as they made their long journey to the parking lot where Avalanche's jeep was parked.

**[At the Bayville mall]**

Not to long after breakfast Clark and Rogue had taken the bus to the mall. They had decided to just go together since they both needed to go at the same time anyway.

Right now they were at the mall with Rogue's friend Risty, which had met up with them at the mall, to Clark's right and Rogue to his left. Clark didn't know Risty too well but as they spent time together and had gotten to know each other these last few hours they were here, Clark thought that he actually liked her. She was funny. He still didn't like how she had dragged them from store to store but he decided it was better than being alone. Besides, he was in a good mood ever since breakfast. He didn't know what it was but his headache just withered away and in it's place a feeling of strength coursed through his muscles. He felt great, greater than he had been in a while which he expressed with an extra kick his step.

The three walk into the phone store. Clark spends over twenty minutes looking over many phones. He could hear Risty and Rogue talking as he browsed. Eventually he had chosen on the newest Galaxy phone. He made his purchase and the three walked out of the store and towards the food court.

"So Clark, how do you like it here in Bayville?" Risty's accent filled Clark's ears.

"It's not too bad here." He looked over at Rogue."I've made some great friends."

Rogue smiled. Clark had been a great friend these last couple of days. She could tell he was a great guy but she saw the familiar look of pain in his eyes when he thought no one was looking. She knew there was something, maybe something that happened before he came here, that had him so troubled but she had decided to give him his space.

The three got their food and sat at a booth nearby. They took their time as they ate and chatted about random things.

Hours later the three exit the mall. They were going to walk over to the movie theater to catch the new Star Wars movie but as Clark enters the sunlight he started to feel that pressure in his head again. He stops and shakes his head, hoping the pressure would leave but instead it intensifies.

Rogue notices."What's wrong Clark?"

Clark shakes his head."I, I don't know." He stiffens up."It's nothing. Come on we're going to be late." The three end up cutting through the back streets as a shortcut, Clark following the two girls since he didn't know the exact layout of his new town yet.

They rounded the corner expecting it to lead them to the movie theater but what they got halfway down the street was five men, three of them were Latino, one was black but also looked as if he might have had a little asian blood in him, and a tall yet skinny white guy, stopping them in their tracks.

The man in the lead, the one with mixed racial features, spoke in a cocky voice."Hey kiddies, where you going?"

Clark new what this was instantly. He instinctively did what he always did. He took several steps in front of his friends."Nothing that concerns you. Now, _please_ get out of the way."

The leader laughs at Clark. "I don't know if you've heard but there's a toll to walk down our street."

Clark grinned. This was funny."You know, I'd have figured _men_ like you would have something better to do than this."

The white man grinned."ooh, funny guy eh. This is gonna be fun."

Clark really didn't want to be bothered by this anymore."Come on Rogue, Risty, let's get out of here, we're wasting our time." Rogue stares at the men but decided to follow Clark's lead. The three start to walk away.

As Clark walked by the last guy, one of the Latino men, he noticed he was staring him down. Clark snickered at the pathetic attempt to intimidate him. The next thing Clark knew he had a fist in his really surprised him was that the force of the punch made him stumble back several steps. Clark was surprised, shocked even that that had happened._'What the hell?...' _

Clark didn't have time to think about it as the men rushed him. Clark reacted instantly, his blood pumping hard. He balled up his fist and drove it home on the one that had hit him, causing him to fall to the floor. Before Clark got overwhelmed Rogue jumps in and tackles the black man, being careful to not actually let him touch her skin.

Risty backed up away from the fight and just watched with a nervous look on her face.

Clark was faced with the remaining three. He had expected the one he had decked to get back up but even now with, whatever was happening to him, he could still pack a wallop. He grabbed one of the three's fist as they tried to punch him and with his other arm, cracked him in the face. The guy stumbled back several steps. The other two took their shot and rammed into Clark and dragged him to the floor. The two started punching and clawing like little animals. Clark took the hits for several minutes until he grabbed one by the collar and raised him up as far as his arm would let him, then pulled down. The man slammed his head into the concrete. Clark wasn't done with him as he threw an elbow into the side of his head. The elbow had the desired effect, the man was limp as he went unconscious. The other man, which was knelt over Clark's left, was angered as he saw his friend get so easily beaten by this boy. He threw his fist into Clark's face several times, managing to bust his lip and left eye. Clark ignored the pain and slammed his right fist into the man's core, near the middle of his ribcage. He screamed as several of his ribs cracked with a satisfying crunch. Taking his advantage Clark rolled him over and pounded on him until he pleaded in a whimpering voice for Clark to stop.

As Clark stopped and got back up to his feet he looked over at Rogue. Her hair was disheveled and she was obviously angry but other than that she was fine. The man she tackled though, he was on all fours staring at the floor and breathing hard. Clark was impressed with Rogue. She had taken down a man that mountained over her which if Clark was honest to himself, was strangely sexy.

Clark watched Rogue walk the few feet in between them. As Rogue reached Clark, the man she had embarrassed rushed to his feet and drew a knife with an unusually thick blade. He closed the distance between him and the bitch in seconds.

Risty shouted at the top of her lungs."Rogue! Watch out!"

Rogue started to look behind her but was thrown down to the sidewalk by Clark. The next thing Rogue saw was Clark with a knife in him.

Her eyes widened."Clark!"

Clark scrunches his face in pain as he screams. He grabbed the man's wrist before he could let go with his right hand. With his left hand Clark grabs the man's neck and squeezed as hard as he could. Several seconds pass and Clark is just about to collapse. With as much energy as he could manage he slams his head into the fool. The man goes just as limp as his friends and fell to the floor. Clark stumbles but puts his hand on a wall for support. He leans up on the wall and slides down into a sitting position as rogue and Risty rush to his side. Rogue already had her phone in her hand and was dialing the institute.

Rogue's southern accent breaks over the phone."Hello!? Scott? Quick get Mr. Mccoy down to Spooner street! Clark needs help!... No don't question me,Clark's been stabbed!" Rogue heard Scott hang up, no doubt so he could go do as she said. She stares Clark in the eye."Don't move, helps on the way.

Clark sits there staring at Rogue and waited for help. He didn't know what was happening with his powers and yes, he did admit to himself that he was scared. Several minutes pass by. Blood oozed it's way down Clark's stomach. He started to feel a shiver down his spine as he closed his eyes. He felt Rogue shake him several times and refocused his mind.

Eventually the X-van rounds the street and slams to a halt near them. The doors swing open and the x-men, still in regular clothing, rush out followed by beast, with a holo-watch similar to kurt's, and Wolverine, with an expression showing untold amounts of rage on his face at the deadbeats who attacked one of his kids,rush to Clark's side.

Wolverine moves everyone back as Beast examined Clark. The students watch on but Risty slides out of the group and takes advantage of the leaves without a word.

Beast takes a closer look at the blade as suddenly sirens started blaring in the background.

Wolverine speaks up."We gotta move soon doc."

"Alright, Kurt, if you'd please." Beast points at the van while nodding his head at Clark.

Kurt understands. He walks over to Clark and teleports him into the van. The students and Beast pile in the back,Beast continuing to watch after Clark Wolverine sprints to the driver's seat and starts the van as he speeds off to the institute and out of sight just as police cars round the corner and arrive at the scene with the thrashed bodies thrown around.

**-First part of my first real episode. part two should be should be up in a day or two.-**


	5. Episode 1:chapter 2

**Episode 1:Chapter 2-**

**[October 23rd:2015-Saturday]**

Clark laid on a cot in the infirmary. His head felt like a split open watermelon. He had spent the last hour just laying there thinking about what had happened as Beast moved around the room. When they had gotten to the institute, Kurt had immediately teleported him and Beast down here where Beast had slowly removed the blade. As soon as the blade was removed the same pressure in his head had reappeared as high as he had felt it all day and to Beast's surprise, Clark's wounds had instantly healed themselves

Beast had insisted on running tests to ensure Clark's health. Even though Clark was an alien, Beast had discovered the very basics of his biology was similar to a human's. Beast took samples of his blood and started to analyze them as he questioned Clark."Can you tell me when these headaches appeared?"

Clark thought on it for a few seconds before telling him.

Beast listened to Clark word for word. The patterns he described were just like Roberto's. Could it be… He walked over to some test sheets he had made for Roberto earlier in the day."Clark, can you repeat the timing of your headaches please?" Clark repeated himself while Beast matched each time to the times on his sheet. His eyes widen at what could be a very important discovery."Tell me Clark, how are you feeling right now?"

"...Feel like shit doc."

Beast shakes his head and exhaled deeply."Can you be more specific Clark?Are you having one of these Headaches now?"

"Yeah why?"

Beast left the room for a moment before returning with several pieces of equipment."Now Clark, with your permission, I would like to test a theory I have.

"Fire away Mr. Mccoy." Beast set up several strange looking lamps in a circle around Clark. Clark had no idea what was going on."What are you doing?"

Beast finished setting up the lamps around Clark and walked to the front of the bed where he set up a camera with a bizarre lens."Clark, what you have described to me is reminiscent of what Roberto has been experiencing today from the effects of the sun."

"Why would sunlight harm me? I don't understand."

"Clark, Roberto's powers are drawn from the sun. When the flares from the sun went off, his powers started showing many similarities to these fluctuations these headaches have brought upon yourself. I believe we have stumbled upon the source of your powers."

"So what?I'm some sort of...solar battery?"

"That is not how I would describe it but basically, that is my theory."Beast fired up the camera and recorded Clark. He let the lamps flood Clark for five minutes before shifting the lens to infra red. He continued for another five minutes before switching to another lens. He continued the process for thirty minutes, even having Clark fire his heat vision once or twice to view later on. Eventually Beast turned it all off. Beast took the chip from the camera and walked over to his desk where he put it into his computer and replayed his recording. Several minutes in Beast found what he was looking for. He got on the phone and called the professor to have him come take a look at his discovery.

A short time later Clark, the professor, and Beast were watching the tape together. It wasn't until the video switched to infra red that Clark had noticed anything. What he saw puzzled him. There was some sort of aura surrounding Clark. He could see as time went on it was strengthened by the solar radiation emitted by the special lamps.

"This will be very helpful as we try to further understand your powers Clark."The professor was interested in this."What I would like to know is how this aura is formed."

Beast fast forwarded the video to an X-ray screenshot and pointed his index finger at several points along Clark's body on the screen."I noticed earlier that these organs seemed to be swelling as the aura soaked in the radiation.I'm not sure but I believe that these organs are what are responsible for generating his aura."

Clark was paying attention as best he could. He had always wanted to know about his powers."What about my heat vision? Or my x-ray vision?"

"There are several possibilities Clark but the one that seems to fit the most is that your aura bends the light waves as they enter your eyes in a unique way, allowing you to shift into x-ray vision."

"And the heat vision?" The professor asked.

Beast turned to the point where clark fired his heat vision."Look here. The lightwaves are heated with radiation from Clark's body as they enter his eyes. I believe the unique structure of clark's eyes allow him to shoot these irradiated lightwaves back out as heat beams." Beast was only making educated guesses but they did seem possible, even plausible.

They finish the tape and walk, or in the professor's case, roll back to Clark's cot.

"So am I allowed to leave or are you going to keep me prisoner some more?"

Beast thought on that."I can not find any evidence of any long lasting effects from the stabbing. You can leave when you please but on the condition that you stay around the institute for the for the remainder of the weekend. You should also take the next day or two off training."

"Yup. Can I go now? I got homework to do."

"Yes Clark, you can go."The professor watches Clark leave with a worried expression on his face.

Beast looks at the professor."What is it Charles?"

"I sensed great anger in him."

"He just went through a traumatic event Charles. That sort of thing is expected."

Charles frowns."It was more than that."

"Do you think he'll do anything?"

"I do not know, I did not enter his mind, only picked up on surface thoughts. I know he thought about it, however... I believe he is satisfied with the 'beating', as he phrases it, that he gave them. I will have to talk to him about this Hank." The professor rolls out of the room leaving Beast to play with the blood samples he had taken.

**[Later that night]**

Clark had finished his homework a while ago and was now out on the front lawn looking up into space through a telescope he had found in one of the spare rooms. He had always found peace when he did this but tonight he was in the middle of another one of his famous brooding sessions. He was angry at those men and couldn't stop thinking about it so he decided to try to get his mind onto something else, so far he was failing. The professor had talked to him. Apparently one of the professor's contacts in the police department had told him that the men who attacked him were arrested for some previous crime they had been wanted for. Clark guessed knowing they were in a jail somewhere trying not to drop the soap was enough but he had this feeling inside, A knot that just wouldn't let him drop it.

Clark stared through the telescope again,he tried to turn his thoughts away from this and ended up daydreaming about what was out there in the cosmos. Wondering what his life would be like if he hadn't come here, if Krypton had survived. He was so focused on his thoughts he didn't notice Rogue walk up beside him.

"Clark?"

Clark threw his head up."Rogue? What are you doing out here?"

"Ah just wanted to talk."

Clark was confused."What about?"

"Ya know what Clark. Ya took a blade for meh today."

Clark felt really uncomfortable for some ends up staring at any place other than Rogue, mainly the floor."Rogue, it was nothing."

"Don't joke about this Clark. Seriously, look me in the eye." Clark does."Thank ya."

"...your welcome Rogue."

Rogue crosses her arms from the cold."Can I see it?"

"See what?"

"The wound."Clark waits a second before lifting his shirt up. Rogue looks at the spot he was stabbed in and ran her fingers over it."There's not even a scratch."She noticed Clark was starting to squirm which caused Rogue to smirk."look, I just wanted tah think ya,Mr. Swann." Clark doesn't respond. Eventually Rogue turns to walk away.

A few seconds pass by."...Kent."

Rogue stops and turns around."What?"

"My name. It's not Swann."

"What do ya mean?"

Clark knew he shouldn't say anything else, hell he shouldn't have said anything in the first place but he just needed to unload some of his stress somewhere. He would end up going crazy if he didn't..."That's my name Rogue. Clark Kent."

"Ah don't understand..."

Clark tells her his story. Edge killing his parents, Swann taking him in, and the professor taking him here. The only thing he didn't tell her was anything alien related.

"Clark..."Rogue remembered seeing those pained looks in his eyes. This must be what caused those."Why are ya tellin' me this?"

"I don't know. I guess I just needed someone to unload on. Sorry."

"Clark, don't be sorry." She didn't know what to say so she went for something much more simple. She hugged him."Anytahme ya need to talk, I'm open."

Clark smiled."Thanks Rogue."

The two stand out there for awhile looking through the telescope. Rogue had never really been into astronomy but she found this fun. "So do ya know the constellations?"

"Yes I do. You wanna learn some?"

"Sure." Clark starts pointing out several stars for Rogue. Every once in a while Rogue would make some joke about what Clark was teaching causing them both to laugh lightly. Clark didn't know how but what he was feeling not too long ago was ebbing away.

**[October 25th:2015-Monday]**

_..."No, please!" His voice rang as loud as possible but from this distance Clark was pretty sure nobody could hear him._

_Clark smirked as he dangled Edge off the edge of the Daily planet."Please what?"Clark loosened his grip and allowed Edge to slip through his grasp. Edge screamed as he started to fall only for Clark to catch his ankle at the last possible second. He raised Edge back up and stared into his could see the petrified expression on the crime lord's face. He spoke again, this time in a terrifying scream."Please what!?"His eyes glowed red._

"_p...p...please put me down!" Edge's voice cracked._

"_Very poor choice of words Edge." Clark let go and kept his eyes locked on him as Edge fell to the ground. He didn't blink, didn't move, didn't speak, even as Edge splattered all over the ground below…_

Clark shot up in bed and let out a small growl followed by several deep breaths. He took a minute to collect himself before checking the time. 4:20 am. Clark got out of bed with a scowl but did not complain. That was one of the things that he figured would always stick with him from the farm, being able to wake up early easily.

He got up and went to the showers. He let the water soak over him and ease his body. The solar flares had subsided by yesterday afternoon but Clark could still feel a slight burn in his muscles so took his time in the shower before returning to his room to get ready for the morning training session. He threw on his training new mutant uniform bottom half and a new under armour shirt with the rebel alliance insignia from star wars emblazoned on it's right bicep. He walked out of the room and to the danger room.

As Clark walked through the doors to the danger room he was bombarded with many versions of "how are you?" from the new mutants. Unfortunately Clark had been getting that since he left the infirmary and it was already starting to get annoying

"I'm fine guys, it's going to take more than a few foolish jackasses to take me down."Clark saw Amara laugh when he swore.

"Good we're going to need that kid."Wolverine walked up behind Clark and his team.

"What do you mean Logan?" Clark questions.

"A few minutes ago cerebro picked up massive mutant spikes near two different spots near edge of town. It's the brotherhood."

"Why are you telling us this?"Bobby asked."What about the X-men?".

"Listen up and I'll tell yuh popsicle." Bobby stopped speaking."As I was sayin', the Brotherhood's up to something. I'm taking the x-men to check out a Luthorcorp warehouse right now. That leaves you runts to check out the other sighting."

"Where at?" Clark steps forward.

"It's not a matter of where kid more like when. They're chasing a big rig for some reason."

"Let me guess,also Luthorcorp?" Clark was apprehensious to get involved with Luthorcorp again. He would have liked it if Luthorcorp was never in Bayville but that company was everywhere these days.

"You got it." Logan gives Clark the coordinates of the sighting."Get movin' runts. Beast's waiting in the X-van to take ya." The team rushes out of the danger room and to the X-van.

**[Not too long before]**

Fine and Avalanche stood outside the Luthorcorp warehouse. Officially they were here to liberate a captured mutant to join Magneto's army. Unofficially Fine was here because of the information he had received from one of his spies he had placed in Luthorcorp a while back. This warehouse was one of many Lionel Luthor had set up around the country in order to help hunt for mutants. Fine wasn't surprised to hear that Luthor knew about mutants as well as actively hunting them was probably doing it to find help for that sickness he had so carefully been trying to cover up. He had learned that a shipment of the meteor fragments was being delivered here and had set out to capture that shipment. The fragments of his homeworld would be useful later on which was why he had the rest off the brotherhood capture the shipment while he and Avalanche cleaned this place out. And gaining a new man wouldn't be bad either. If he could recruit this mutant he could start building a team that would be loyal to him... and Magneto, of course.

Fine gave Avalanche the order to break past the security, something Fine had found out that he was actually pretty good at. Avalanche sneaks onto the perimeter and makes his way to a power box. He snaps it open and cuts the wire, making the security short out.

After the security was out Fine zoomed to several locations throughout the perimeter and took care of the guards.

After several moments the two enter the building and took out the guards on the inside without a problem. After that it wasn't hard to find where they holding the mutant, in a strange cage down in the basement.

As Fine entered the basement he ordered Avalanche to go be a didn't actually need one since he held the power of a true Kryptonian amongst others but he wanted to continue by himself. He walked up to the cage and picked up a file attached to the cage and browsed through it. Name: Clay Ramsay- Age:17 years old powers:meteor infusions to the body has granted vast strength and endurance.-side notes:Subject's body can emit radiation similar to the meteor rocks_. _

To say an ally like this would be useful would be a massive understatement. Fine flipped the switch and the cage swung opened, revealing a boy hanging from some nasty looking chains. He walked over and ripped the chains off the boy without feeling an effect from the meteor rock radiation the boy emitted. He had evolved past that particular flaw his creators possessed.

The boy, Clay, slowly raised his head and spoke in a slow and raspy voice."who are you? What do you want."

Fine tried his best to make himself sound concerned."My name is Milton Fine, I'm here to rescue you Clay." As if on queue, the place started to shake in an earthquake. Fine tuned his ears and listened. He heard Avalanche speaking to others.

"...What are you doing here Lance?..." Fine continued to listen as Lance spoke.

"Nothing that concerns you goggle boy."The conversation continued with the one Avalanche called goggle boy , Scott Summers if he remembered correctly,eventually telling the others to take Lance down.

Fine turned his attention to Clay."Listen, there are dangerous people upstairs. Stay here while I take care of them." He saw the worry on Clay's face."Don't worry, I'll get you out of here." Clay nodded and Fine walked off. As he reached the stairs that lead back up he focused his eyes in on Lance's fight. He was down on the floor with the feral looking mutant, Wolverine if his memory was correct, interrogating him.

Fine shook his head, he had expected Lance to at least take down one of them. Fine zoomed into super speed and rushed into the room with all the others. Without stopping he slams into Wolverine, sending him flying into a wall.

**[With the new mutants]**

The team arrived at the given coordinates at a safe distance. They were on a deserted street that lead out of town with many small buildings on either side of the road. As the van came to a stop, the team piled out of the van. Clark used his enhanced vision to observe the situation. He saw Blob, quicksilver, and Toad sifting through the back of the big rig which had it's front completely crumpled in. He could see them opening and closing cases in the truck and occasionally moving some of the cases onto their jeep but when he tried to focus in on the cases to see what was inside he couldn't focus enough to see through them. '_Lead cases in a Luthorcorp truck, gee, this is gonna be fun.' _He kept looking around and saw the driver sprawled out on the road with Tabby near him, most likely acting as a guard.

He knew that the first objective would be to rescue the that he would have to subdue the Brotherhood and lastly see what had caught their attention inside the truck. He huddled his team around him and gave them the plan." Alright, Rahne, Magma, Iceman, I want you up on those buildings, and make sure to stay hidden. Wait for my signal before entering the fight."

The three nod.

"Berzerker, Cannonball, I want you to stick with me. We're going up the middle to _kindly_ ask these morons to surrender."

Berzerker raised his eyebrows."You're kidding right? You really think they'll do that?"

Clark smiled."God I hope not."

Several of the team smile but Jamie and Jubilee looked uneasy at his comment. They didn't really like to fight.

"Sunspot and Jubilee, you're going to get the trucker alright?"They nod.

Jamie speaks up."What about me Clark?"

"You go back to the van with 'll be our backup just incase." Beast had stayed in the van in case they needed a quick getaway.

Jamie looked slightly offended but fell in line.

"Alright get to it."The team breaks up and moves into position.

**-Alright I'll end chapter 2 here. Just a few things to say. **

**(1)The part where Brainiac was rescuing the "mutant" was what I intend to be the first of a group that will come together to be the New mutant's nemesis just like the brotherhood are the X-man's enemies.I have several ideas as to who I should put on this team over time but in order to give readers a chance to interact with the story more, I will accept any Ideas you have on potential teammates for this team. It can be anyone from Dc or Marvel as long as it makes since. You can even create your own OC meteor mutant(I will consider these but be advised I will consider characters from DC or Marvel more). In order to give me ideas you could either PM me or just leave it in the reviews, I will read it.**

**(2) If you have cool ideas for a precursor to the Superman suit you can also pm me or Leave it in the reviews if you want.I do have several ideas but I am open to cool ideas.(The first suit won't be released for a couple episodes.)**

**(3)Please feel free to review! Constructive criticism welcome! oh, and thanks for reading guys!**


End file.
